


No Good Deed

by peripety



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peripety/pseuds/peripety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. Now living in New York, Brian and Justin take the visiting Gus to see the musical Wicked. Borderline schmoop :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

“So…did you like it?” Justin asked once the three of them were on their way home to his and Brian’s Chelsea brownstone.

"It was…okay," Gus said, as if admitting it reluctantly. He expected the poke in the ribs from Justin and giggled as he got it. The fingers turned into tickling and he squirmed away, not that there were much room to go since his dad’s lean, rangy body filled up the far side of the cab.

"Okay, okay, it was great! I loved it," Gus owned up, still giggling. "I really did. Can we go again?" Gus demanded grinning at his two dads.

"And thus a fan of musical theater is born," Brian murmured. The double meaning went right over the ten-year-old’s head but not over Justin’s, who grinned at his partner. Gus’ appreciation of musicals notwithstanding, Justin knew as well as Brian that at the moment the indications were that Gus was going to _Like Girls._

"Dad? Can we?" Gus prompted, turning to look at Brian.

"Sure, we can get tickets for the next time you’re here," Brian agreed. Gus had two more days with him and Justin in New York before flying back home to his moms in Toronto – it occurred to Brian that his kid was earning more frequent flyer miles than most people ever accumulated in a lifetime.

"I meant tomorrow," Gus clarified, earning a smile from his dad.

"Even Justin’s not _that_ gay," he teased, making Gus blush a little, still young enough to be embarrassed by any mention of _that sex stuff_ even as Justin disagreed by cheerily assuring Brian, "Oh yes I am!"

“Next time,” Brian said to Gus and ruffled his tall, good-looking son’s hair just for the pleasure of hearing him complain _"Dad!"_ in indignant tones.

" _Wicked_ even teaches a valuable life lesson," Brian pointed out smoothly as if speaking out of concern for Gus’ moral upbringing. As two sets of inquiring eyes turned on him he pressed his lips together to keep back the smirk.

“Which is?” Justin prompted in his _I suspect you’re full of shit but go ahead and tell us anyway_ voice.

Brian switched his eyes from Justin to Gus. "Just remember, sonny boy, like the song says, _No good deed goes unpunished._ Say you let someone who gets kicked out of their house sleep on your couch one night. I guarantee you will never. Be rid. Of them."

"He should be so lucky," Justin jibed back, but with a smiling light in his eyes.

One of those brilliant but rare (though not so rare as they once had been) smiles spread across Brian’s face as he looked at his lover and partner over their son’s head.

"Yeah," Brian agreed softly knowing how truly remarkable it was that - against all odds - that he, Brian Kinney, had found love. Had found out how to love. "I hope he is."


End file.
